I'll Love You Forever
by Kawaii Looney Luna
Summary: Mamoru finally asks the all important question, then they have to fulfill their destany.
1. The Question

(Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon I just write stories about it.)

"Is that what I think it is Mamoru," Ami grasped as she looked into a little black box, "is it for her birthday?"

"Yeah I got it a few days ago, do you think she will like it?"

"I think she will, a few weeks ago we were looking at them and that was one she liked."

"That's good."

(:D)

"Come on guys I know you know what he got me, just give me a hint."

"We don't have a clue what he got you, would you stop bugging us. And even if we did know you would still have to wait a few more days," Haruka and Michiru replied together.

Usagi turned eighteen in two days and she wanted to know what her boyfriend was giving her. Because she is not a patient person, this was got going too well. "Ami-chan, tell me pleeeeeeeese!" Usagi cooed at her friend.

"No, but I can tell you to dress nice and enjoy yourself."

"Come on pleeeeeeeese!"

"No, now stop bothering me," Ami said back as she turned to leave the arcade, "I got to go to school, see ya."

"Hi everyone," Mamoru said as Ami rushed past him, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," Usagi said as she stood to hug her boyfriend.

"She is still trying to find out what you are getting her," Michiru said eyeing Usagi.

"You just have to be patient," he replied lightly kissing her on her forehead.

Before the kiss even was finished, Rei was pulling her away. "What was that for?" Usagi wined.

"We've got to go," Rei replied as she continued pulling her, "shopping."

"I don't want to go,"

"We will buy you something, something pink" Minako said half way out the door.

"Okay, I guess I have to go," she said happily.

"Have fun, I love you, Usako," Mamoru said laughing.

(:D)

"Someone get in here I need some help with hair." Usagi yelled through her closed door.

It was finally her birthday and she thought she was going to burst from anticipation. She had a half an hour until Mamoru showed up to take her out. All she had found out was they were going to a fancy restaurant and then nothing else.

The girls had held up their end of the bargain, and bought her something pink. She had found a long pink dress, with a low square neck that had little red roses around the neck. The straps were thin with the same flowers on them. The best part was the pink shoes that made her three inches taller. Once Minako finished with her hair, which was up in a bun with hair falling out of the middle then curled into ringlets, the door bell rang.

"Oh look at her, she look like a doll that someone made up for a shelf," Minako said in a cooing voice. "Can I put you an my shelf at home." She finished dreamily.

"Very nice," Ami said.

"Usagi, Mamoru is here," Shingo yelled up the stairs.

"She will be right there," Rei yelled back.

"Have fun," the girls said as they hugged her bye.

When she got down stairs all she got from he boyfriend was a dropped jaw. He noticed it and quickly closed it and said, "Wow".

"You two have fun tonight and behave, happy birthday sweetheart," her father said as he left the doorway.

"We will," Mamoru said as he opened the door for Usagi.

(:D)

"So where are we going," Usagi asked as Mamoru got into the car.

"You are going to have to wait, I want to surprise you," Mamoru said. He had chosen to wear his tuxedo with out the cape, mask, and top hat. As he closed, the door he produced the most beautiful rose Usagi had ever seen.

"Thank you," was all she could say as she took the rose.

(:D)

"So," Rei said as everyone else turned towards Ami, "we all know he told you so spill."

"Michiru and Haruka are in the park with their dinner. Mamoru bought her one of the rings we were looking at a few weeks ago, he is going to ask her to marry him tonight, then I don't know, he just had a funny smirk on his face." Ami replied.

"You don't think he'd..." Rei trailed off

"I don't even want to think about that." Makoto said.

"You never know, Chibi-usa had to come from somewhere," Minako said with a smile on her face.

"Minako," they all said together.

"Well, she did."

(:D)

"Why are we in the park" Usagi asked.

"This is where we are eating tonight."

"In the park?"

"Yes, in the park," Mamoru mocked. As he opened her door Haruka stood in her white tuxedo to greet them. "Let me show you to your table, sir," she said as they began to follow her.

In a clearing a short way ahead, stood Michiru, and next to her was a table set for two with Champaign already poured.

"Let's sit down," Mamoru said as he noticed at the surprised look on Usagi's face.

"I don't know what to say," she answered as she allowed him to lead her to a chair.

"I hope you enjoy your dinner," Michiru said as she walked away.

In a few minuets, Haruka had brought them a shrimp cocktail appetizer. "Enjoy, your dinner will be ready soon."

The two of them at the shrimp and talked about the past and all they had been through together. When dinner arrived Usagi's mouth began to slightly water. The best looking chicken and rice was sat before them. Usagi enjoyed her dinner as Mamoru enjoyed watching her have a wonderful time. They started talking about what they wanted in the future and their dream homes and jobs. It took them a while to finish their dinner, this was an amazing feet for Usagi. When they were done and everything was cleaned up, they were brought chocolate cake for desert. They were exactly alike except that Usagi's had a beautiful heart shaped diamond ring in the top of it. Usagi just sat there with a look of awe on her face.

"Is that what I think it is," Usagi asked.

Before Mamoru answered he took the ring out of the cake and liked the frosting off of it, "Depends on what you think it is," he said sliding out of his chair, and dropping onto one knee in front of her. He smiled at the fact that she slightly had her mouth open at the sight of him on one knee. "Usagi, will you marry me?"

It took her a moment to fully comprehend what he said, when she did, though; all she could do was lean down and kiss him on the mouth. Mamoru broke the kiss to put the ring on her finger. Then he picked her up and began to swing her around while continuing to kiss her. After a few moments he sat down and held her to him in his lap.

When he broke the kiss he asked if she wanted the cake, she did so he began to feed it to her. When they got done they thanked Michiru and Haruka, and left the park. When they got in the car, Mamoru started towards his house rather than her house.

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked.

"I figured we could stay at my house, your parents think you are staying at Ami's and she know you are with me so everything is okay."

"Oh," was all she could say in return.

When they got to Mamoru's apartment he locked the door and asked her if she wanted anything to drink.

"Why did you lock he door?" Usagi asked.

"To keep people out," Mamoru replied.

"I want something, do you want something to?"

"Water and you are going to have to wait for anything else," Usagi replied as she sat down and removed her shoes and hose.

"Here you go, water on the rocks," he said as he sat down nest to her.

"Thank you."

After she had sat her glass down Mamoru leaned over and started kissing her again. He then began to slip the straps down her arms. He then stopped and looked down at her. "Anytime, you want to stop you just say so."

"I know isn't that the on going rule." She said as she put her arms around his neck as he picked her up.

When he got into his room he sat her on the bed, took off his shoes and shirt, and lay down on his back next to her. "Hey, you know you are breaking another one of our 'rules'." Mamoru said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"What are we going to do about this?" Usagi said playfully.

"Tickle you," he said while rolling over to tickle her, "and take off your dress."

"Stop," she said laughing to hard to speak properly.

"Why," he said as he as he slipped her dress off and started to laugh.

"What?"

"You have on pink underwear."

"Well, I thought I'd match, anyway that's almost all I have. Will you stop laughing."

"Okay," he said and started to kiss her again.

(:D)

"Ami, just call them, I want to know what happened." Minako said slightly jumping up and down.

"I'll call Ruka and ask her, will that be okay?"

"Sure, just do it."

Ami went to find the phone number and call to see how everything went. "Hello, Ruka, it's Ami." She said and paused.

"Fine, have they left yet?" She paused.

"Okay, hopefully they use their heads and don't do anything stupid." Another pause.

"Thanks again, see you later." And with that she hung up the telephone. "They left about an hour ago headed for his house. We don't think anything is going to happen but we will just have to wait. Remember she is suppose to be here tonight so her parents won't know anything," Ami finished as Minako continued to jump up and down.


	2. The Next Morning

(Disclaimer: I don't own sailor Moon and I know that, I just enjoy writing Fan Fics with the Characters.)

"Where have you been?" Usagi was greeted by her four friends at the door of Rei's house.

"Out," she answered as she headed toward the bathroom.

"Why do you have on Mamoru's shirt," Makoto asked.

"I was cold," she stated almost to the bathroom.

"What happened last night?" Rei questioned.

"Nothing, but got proposed to," she replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Where did you spend last night though," Minako asked slightly jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"At his house," she held 'his' just a little to long.

"And?" Rei asked.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Your still a..." Ami trailed off.

"Yep, as far as I know." She answered as she closed the bathroom door.

"Well, let us see it," Minako said to the door.

"After I bath," Usagi answered back

(:D)

"Usagi," Rei called, "get out you've been in there for an hour now."

"Fine, I'll be there in just a minute," she yelled back.

Once she was out and had the girls sitting down, she stared to retell the events of the previous evening. She started with the rose and the dinner. Left nothing out of what Mamoru said when he proposed to her. And even went into some detail about what happened when they were done eating. The girls wanted to know more about why she didn't come home last night, but Usagi refused to tell them any more information.

After breakfast, the girls decided that a shopping trip was in order. Although it would be months before Usagi's wedding, they wanted to get a head start incase anything decided to attack. They knew how hard it was to fight and plan anything so they thought this was best. They even found and put on lay-a-way a dress that Usagi liked. By the end of the day they were all exhausted and decided to pick the wedding plans up in a few days. When they said goodnight, they had no idea how fast the time would fly.

(:D) A Few Months later

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married today." Her father said, as she walked to her room.

"Daddy, now please don't get all sappy just yet. You need to go and make sure everything is going okay at the church. I love you and will see you soon. Bye," she said as she shut her door turning to her friends.

"Lets get you dressed," Rei said as she pulled her dress out of the closet.

After about an hour the girls were ready to go with time to spare. Usagi's mom took thins opportunity to get a roll of film of her daughter and her friends. When they heard the horn to Haruka's car, Ami made a quick sweep of the outside to check for any guys that might be spying on them. When she was sure no one was there, she let Usagi leave the house.

As the girls walked out of the house Haruka just said, "Wow," and opened the door for them. All the girls dress were the same except the color, which was their respective color. The dresses were spaghetti strapped, with a low cut back that ended in a small bow. Lined across the neckline there were little white flowers and in the dress were sparkles that were of all different colors. The only on e not in a dress was Haruka, who wore her white tuxedo, as usual.

"Usagi," Rei yelled, "get in the car now."

"I don't want to wrinkle my dress." Her dress was white with little red roses around the neckline and instead of the back ending in a bow it had a sheer train attached to it.

Once they finally got Usagi in the car, they headed toward the church


End file.
